Devolviendo favores
by Sirenita
Summary: Hermione le debe un favor a Harry y éste se lo cobra: necesita una pareja para ir a la cena de navidad del ministerio. ¿Quién será la elegida por Hermione? Ni nada más que Ginny Weasley.
1. Víspera de navidad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

**

"**Devolviendo favores"**

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme – dijo ella sonriéndole – Son ti no hubiera sido capaz de completar el trabajo…_

_-No hay de qué. Sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte – respondió el hombre algo divertido por el alivio de su amiga._

_-¡Pero te has tomado mucho tiempo en hacerlo! – Se apoyó en el escritorio – Te debo una, una muy grande._

_-Sabes que…_

_-¡No! Te puedo hacer el favor que sea por lo que has hecho – dijo muy convencida – Lo que sea. Dime y te ayudaré._

_El hombre sonrió nervioso. Las palabras de negación venían a su boca cuando recordó algo. La cena del ministerio por navidad. Ciertamente necesitaba ayuda con ese tema porque no se quiso preocupar a tiempo y sería en esa misma noche. No tenía pareja. Y no era porque fuera un insociable que no tuviera conocidas, sino que debía llevar a alguien decente al evento. Aún no se preocupaba de comprar los regalos navideños, pero lo haría al día siguiente. Esperaba hacerlo. Parecía un milagro caído del cielo que su mejor amiga le dijera que se ofrecía a ayudarlo en lo que fuera. ¡La oportunidad perfecta para que le devolviera el favor!_

_-Sí hay algo… - dijo y cerró una carpeta llena de papeles, que leía momentos antes – Asumiré que estás al tanto de la cena de gala del ministerio._

_-Por supuesto – asintió curiosa – Una maravillosa cena navideña._

_-Y son entradas dobles para cada funcionario. Tú sabes que necesito ir con alguien que valga la pena a esto… ¿Me puedes conseguir a alguien para ir? – preguntó sintiéndose algo estúpido por estar pidiéndole aquello – Me conoces bien y sabes quién será una buena compañía._

_-Mmm… - Se puso de pie y caminó pensativa – Sí, hay alguien. Una muy buena candidata._

_-Genial. ¿Quién es?_

_-No tan rápido – dijo sonriendo – Primero veré si está disponible ésta noche y después te daré su dirección para que vayas a buscarla. ¿De acuerdo? – Él asintió – Perfecto. Vuelvo después de la hora de almuerzo.

* * *

_

Capítulo 1: 'Víspera de navidad'

Dejó el pincel en un tarrito lleno de parafina. Observó la tela y esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Estaba muy conforme con su trabajo. Hacía semanas que había empezado la pintura, pero nunca lograba terminarla a causa de la falta de inspiración para continuarla. No sabía qué quería expresar en la pintura, por lo que cada pincelada arruinaba más y más el trabajo. Pensó en dejar la tela abandonada y empezar otra pintura. Desistió de la idea al tener la esperanza que su trabajo podría ser satisfactorio. Quizás dentro de algunas horas sentiría una oleada de sentimientos que la ayudarían a terminar la recién empezada pintura. Y no se equivocó. Aunque fueron tres semanas después cuando terminó la pintura. Ocupada con los estudios y el trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo para concentrarse en pintar. Después de terminar el último examen de la semana se sintió feliz y libre. Libre, aunque dentro de dos días volvería a la rutina de siempre. Allí es cuando tomó el pincel, la caja de óleos y se dispuso a pintar. Líneas y sombreados fueron tomando forma en la tela. Al fin había concluido.

Tomó el tarrito y lo dejó encima de una mesita llena de tubos de acrílicos, acuarelas y tarros de tempera. Se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos, pero no se preocupó de remover las manchas de pintura azul y dorada de su rostro. Más tarde lo haría.

Después fue a su cuarto y se lanzó en su cama. Ese día no tenía ganas de hacer algo. Quería quedarse allí durmiendo para reponer energías, pero Hermione le mandó una lechuza preguntándole si tenía planes para la noche. Extrañada respondió que no y le preguntó por qué. La carta de su amiga sólo decía que no hiciera nada y que se quedara en casa todo el día. Raro. ¿Qué le ocurría a su amiga? Le gustaría saberlo, porque parecía estar relacionado con ella… De todas formas, tampoco quería entrar a investigar por cosas sin mayor relevancia. Hermione siempre había sido extraña y no era una sorpresa que le preguntara aquellas cosas.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal. Quejándose se levantó a abrir. Ni se molestó en ver a través de el orificio de la puerta y giró el pomo sin saber con quién se encontraría.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco. Ahí estaba él delante de su puerta, vestido elegantemente y con un ramo de girasoles. No sabía qué decir ni menos cómo reaccionar. Sabía que si se viera en un espejo se contemplaría a ella misma pálida y con la boca un poco abierta, pareciendo una inmensa idiota. Algo patético, según ella, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a una decisión consigo misma: Olvidar y seguir adelante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? – preguntó, de repente sintiéndose ahogada.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos sorprendido por ver que Ginny Weasley era quien abrió la puerta. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella allí? Debía ser una muy mala broma o sólo una coincidencia. Hermione no podría haberlo dejado en aquella encrucijada. Sintió cómo su corazón latía más rápido y que la fuerza se le iba de sus extremidades. Las piernas le flaqueaban y sus manos ya no podían sostener el ramo de girasoles. La pregunta de Ginny resonó como cualquier ruido de fondo cuando se camina en una calle transitada. No podía analizar lo que había dicho.

-Er… Hola, Ginny – saludó algo ido - ¿Vives aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza confundida. No entendía qué hacía él allí ni tampoco por qué andaba tan elegante. Se hizo a un lado para que entrara pensando que en pocos segundos había salido de su mundo y se encontraba en universo paralelo.

-¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó bruscamente mientras él observaba la sala.

-¿Me sirves una taza de café, por favor? – dijo en un tono recriminatorio por su falta de gentileza.

-Claro – respondió sonrojándose y cerró la puerta - ¿Tomas con azúcar o endulzante?

-No sabía que fueras una _muggle_ para preguntarme eso – comentó para decir algo gracioso, pero ni él ni ella rieron – Con azúcar, por favor. Dos cucharaditas.

Mientras Ginny se encontraba en la cocina preparando el café, él se dedicó a observar con mayor detalle el departamento de la pelirroja. La sala era pequeña. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo claro y estaban repletas de pinturas. Los muebles de madera oscura combinaban con las cortinas de color azul. En una esquina había una mesita llena de utensilios de pintura y en un atril se encontraba una pintura recién terminada.

Se acercó para verla mejor. No se podía describir muy bien con palabras, ya que era abstracta. El fondo azul y algunas mancas plateadas, como si simulara el cielo estrellado y en el centro líneas de diferentes colores. En medio de todas las líneas se encontraba la figura de una mujer con alas.

También se fijó que en otra esquina se encontraba el árbol de navidad. Era mediano de tamaño. Estaba decorado con esferas rojas y doradas. En la cima había una estrella fugaz. Se veía bastante lindo. Además notó que en algunos muebles había algunos ángeles navideños.

-¿Te gusta? – Se giró y vio que dejó el café en la mesa de centro – La terminé hace algunos minutos.

-No sabía que fueras pintora. Creí que estudiabas Encantamientos en la universidad – dijo caminando para sentarse en el sofá.

-Sigo estudiando Encantamientos, pero también me dedico a pintar… Me ayuda a relajarme.

Revolvió con la cucharita el café y unos segundos después comenzó a beberlo a tragos cortos. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al sofá. No quería sentarse a su lado. Se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle a gritos qué estaba haciendo en su departamento. Tenía que ser, al menos, respetuosa.

-¿A qué hora vuelve?

-¿Quién? – Frunció el ceño.

-Tu compañera, amiga de departamento – dijo Harry sonriendo – La cena va a empezar pronto.

-No vivo con nadie.

-¿Es una broma, cierto? – Dejó la taza en la mesita – No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no estoy para bromas.

-Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando. Vivo sola – afirmó mientras cruzaba las piernas – Si quieres revisa todo el departamento. Encontrarás un baño, una cocina, una sala, un comedor y un cuarto. Mi cuarto – recalcó lo último.

Era una emboscada de Hermione. La persona en quien había pensado para acompañarlo a la cena del ministerio era Ginny Weasley. Desde el principio había sido así. Esa era la razón por la cual no le quiso dar el nombre y le exigió que fuera a buscarla así nada más al lugar en el que vivía. Nunca debió haber confiado en su amiga. Sabía que desde hace años estaba empecinada en decirle que debería intentarlo nuevamente con Ginny. Tal vez tuviera la razón, pero no le importaba. Su séptimo año fue marcado por la busca de los horrocruxes, la destrucción de los mismos y de eliminar a Voldemort. Casi fue un milagro que saliera vivo de las garras de Voldemort. Ya no se preocupaba de buscar el amor. Se preocupaba de mantener su trabajo, de pasarla bien…

-Esa Hermione… - Volvió a beber de su café.

-Si tuvieras la amabilidad de explicarme… - dijo Ginny sintiéndose incómoda por la presencia del joven.

-Necesito una pareja para ir a la cena navideña del ministerio. Hermione me debía un favor y me dijo que me tenía la pareja perfecta. Y resultaste ser tú – Se terminó el café.

-¿Es una broma? – preguntó riendo mientras pensaba que ya entendía la carta de su amiga – Oh, bueno… No sé por qué habrá tenido esa loca idea.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. Cuando abriste la puerta fue muy extraño. Supuse que vivías con alguien más porque ir contigo…

-Te entiendo – dijo tratando de sonar casual. ¿Acaso era un monstruo para ir con ella? - ¿Y qué harás?

-No sé…

-¿Más café? – Tomó la taza – También tengo galletas de navidad. Ayer hice.

-No, gracias.

No tenía tiempo de conseguir a alguien más. Quedaba sólo algunas horas y pedirle a cualquiera sería como: "Eres mi última opción". ¿Quién iba a aceptar cuando se dé cuenta de aquello? Sería una falta de respeto. Y aunque fuera una falta de respeto, era la única idea que se le venía a la mente. No podía ir con Ginny. Partiendo del punto que casi ni hablaba con ella hasta que todos pensarían que habían vuelto a tener _algo_. _Algo_ como una relación amorosa.

Ella volvió de la cocina con un tazón lleno de galletas. Le dijo que por si tenía ganas de comer algo mientras pensaba en quién llevar a la cena del ministerio. Harry la miró examinándola… Quería saber si sería buena idea llevarla o no.

-¿Algo ya en mente? – inquirió viendo que una de las esferas del árbol se caía.

-Estaba pensando que es muy tarde para pedirle a otra que fuera conmigo, así que me hago la idea de ir contigo – dijo con tranquilidad.

-Estás loco – Acomodó la esfera – Es mejor buscarte a otra. Nadie le dará una negativa al Niño Que Vivió… Además es comida gratis y tener el placer de escuchar el corto mensaje navideño del ministro.

-Exacto nadie me dirá que no – Rió un poco porque era muy sabido que el discurso navideño del ministro duraba no menos de media hora – Es por eso que irás conmigo. ¿Aceptas?

-Sigo pensando que es una locura – dijo aún dándole la espalda. Caminó a observar su pintura – No me digas que caeremos en la trampa de Hermione… Si vas con alguien más saldrás ganando.

-Pero sería aceptar que es mi último recurso.

-¿Acaso no soy eso? – preguntó girándose para mirarlo y rió – Vamos, sino fuera por la trampa de Hermione jamás me lo hubieras pedido.

-Tampoco me hubieras dicho que sí.

-Porque no somos cercanos… A esas cenas se llevan a la esposa o esposo, a la novia o novio, a los padres; pero no a alguien que apenas hablas – Tomó el tarrito con parafina – No quiero que ninguno de los dos estemos en mala compañía. Búscate a otra.

-Es cierto, pero no tengo a nadie más. Tengo que ir con alguien decente y no con cualquiera. Tú eres alguien a quien podría llevarse a algo tan serio y formal – dijo convencido – Sólo te pido que vayas conmigo. Te sientes a mi lado, saludes a todos los que te presente, comas, aparentes sonreír y te vengo a dejar. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Sí.

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente. Encontraba que el sucio plan de Hermione era una caída muy baja por parte de su amiga y que Harry estuviera pensando seriamente en ir con ella a la cena del ministerio era inadmisible. Primero: Era seguirle el juego a Hermione. Segundo: La gente podría malinterpretar aquello. Tercero: Quería pasar una víspera de navidad tranquila. Y por último, cuarto: Ni Harry ni ella lo pasarían bien si estaban tan incómodos el uno con el otro.

Se perdió por el pasillo, donde seguramente debía estar su cuarto y el baño, dándole unos segundos para pensar. Harry sabía que era una completa locura estar pidiéndole que fuera con él a la cena del ministerio, pero no había otra salida. Era eso o ir solo. Armaría un tremendo revuelo que fuera solo a un evento tan importante… La prensa, los medios y hasta el mismo ministro se verían obligados a opinar. No quería eso. No quería llamar más la atención por detalles. Era por eso que estaba tan desesperado para pedirle a Ginny que aceptara ser su pareja. A ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en cómo convencerla. Ella volvió a la sala y lo miró expectante. Deseaba ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del grandioso Harry Potter.

-¿Cuándo te gradúas de la universidad? – inquirió sin abrir los ojos.

Ginny sonrió: Sabía perfectamente que estaba allí. No le impresionaría que le dijera de qué forma lo observaba. Harry era muy inteligente y perceptivo en ese tipo de cosas.

-Claro, cambiar de tema es una buena técnica… - comentó burlona - El próximo año, si es que apruebo todos los exámenes.

-Los aprobarás. Siempre has sido muy aplicada.

-Gracias – Rodeó la mesita de centro - ¿Cómo te va en el ministerio?

-No me puedo quejar. Tengo algunas misiones de vez en cuando, una linda secretaria, buenos compañeros y me pagan bien – respondió sonriendo mientras reclinaba su cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados - ¿Cómo te compraste este departamento?

-Oh, dijiste _linda secretaria…_ Eso quiere decir que es una señora de algunos 40 años, casada, simpática, preocupada por su jefe y no de tu gusto – Se sentó junto a Harry. Él asintió – Vendí varias pinturas y me alcanzó lo ganado para venirme acá. No quería vivir más con mis padres.

Estaba tentado en preguntarle por qué no quería vivir más con sus padres, pero sabía que ya era mucha indiscreción. Esa conversación era por mera cortesía y para darle tiempo de pensar de qué forma podía convencerla. Nada se le venía a la mente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Abrió los ojos con lentitud y le sonrió a la muchacha. Ginny simplemente pescó una de las galletas de navidad del tazón y la comió. Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que eran las siete en punto. En una hora comenzaba la cena navideña del ministerio y no tenía a nadie con quien ir.

-Veo que se acabaron tus argumentos para convencerme de ir contigo – dijo calmadamente – Será mejor que te vayas a rogarle a otra. Debe quedarte poco tiempo.

-No me iré de aquí sin que me digas que sí – Sonrió y vio como la boca de la pelirroja se abría de sorpresa – Me tendrás que conceder tres horas de tu vida sino quieres vivir conmigo para siempre…

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Mucho, diría yo – Se sacó los zapatos y puso los pies en la mesita de centro - ¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?

-No – Se puso de pie indignada – Es increíble que estés tan cómodo cuando es mi departamento… Por favor, ándate.

-Buena broma – le dijo - ¿Sabes? Podrías encender las luces del árbol… Sería una triste forma de pasar la víspera de navidad sin algo de espíritu navideño – Y comió una de las galletas – Están exquisitas. ¿Cómo las haces?

-Ándate ahora mismo.

-Mi tía Petunia hacía unas galletas de navidad horribles… Eran tan duras que hasta los dientes se te podían romper…

-Sal de mi departamento ahora mismo – le exigió levantando la voz.

-… En cambio las de tu madre son buenísimas. Adoro como cocina tu mamá…

-Harry, márchate – Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió - ¡Búscate a otra para ir a la cena de navidad!

-… Es como una madre para mí. Hace tiempo que no voy a La Madriguera…

¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera atribuyendo tales condiciones? Estaba sin zapatos, con los pies en la mesita de centro, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y hablando como si fuera de lo más normal. ¿La víspera de navidad con él? Ni soñarlo. ¡Se creía el dueño del departamento! Hasta le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla… Eso era demasiado. Sabía que la trampa de Hermione era sucia y parecía casi sin otra salida más que ellos fueran juntos a la cena de navidad del ministerio, pero no había por qué seguirle el juego en aquella locura.

-… Me gustaría tener más tiempo libre, pero esto de ser jefe de los aurors es muy agotador y quita tiempo... – Comió otra galleta.

Habrían pasado unos cinco minutos en los que estuvo con la puerta en la mano. Crispó la boca y cerró la puerta. Caminó lentamente hasta estar un poco más cerca. La voz de Harry le llegaba como el ruido de personas en la calle: No le importaba qué decían ni quién lo decía. Suspiró y abrió la boca:

-Está bien – musitó con pesar.

-… Entonces le dije que no porque era una loca, pero él seguía insistiendo…

-Está bien – dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Está bien qué? – preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Está bien, iré contigo a la cena de navidad! – gritó – Ahora todo el edificio se enteró, gracias.

-El que debe darte las gracias soy yo – Sonrió y se levantó – A las ochos empieza la cena, así que deberías alistarte ahora mismo.

-Debo ir formal, supongo…

-Por supuesto.

Ginny murmuró algo que no pudo entender y caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Estaba entrando cuando escuchó la voz de Harry que le decía:

-Espera un poco, Ginny.

Sonrió sabiendo qué diría. En su mente ya estaban las palabras: _"Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor, Ginny. Me salvaste la vida… Sé que es una molestia para ti, pero no sabes cuánto te agradezco. Te debo una. Una muy grande por arriesgar tu víspera de navidad conmigo, ya que soy un tremendo imbécil que te dejé en Hogwarts y…"_. Bueno, lo último era una extensión de lo que pensaba de él. Pero se sentía muy complacida al saber que Harry Potter estaba en deuda con ella.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella girándose aún sonriendo.

-Toma – Le lanzó el ramo de girasoles – Espero que te gusten los girasoles… Y apúrate, nos queda poco tiempo.

-¿Ah? – Miró los girasoles en sus manos confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó aparentando falsa preocupación - ¿Esperabas que te dijera algo más?

-No… Todo para que no te quedes más de quince minutos en mi hogar…

-Ah, eso pensé – asintió – Feliz navidad – dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Felices para ti… - le dijo antes de entrar en su cuarto y encerrarse.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y suspiró caninamente. Miró los girasoles y sonrió. Si hubieran venido algunos años atrás habrían sido mejor recibidos, pensó antes de dejarlos en su cama. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió con cuidado la cortina. Observó como la nieve caía en la ciudad de Londres. Las luces navideñas en las ramas desnudas de los árboles de la calle y como las personas iban cargadas de regalos de último minuto. Suspiró nuevamente y dejó su mejilla en el cristal. Pensaba que estaría sola en casa, o incluso podría darse una vuelta por La Madriguera para ver a sus sobrinos y sus padres. Sus hermanos debían estar en la cena del ministerio y los niños estaban bajo el cuidado de Arthur y Molly. Aquella sería una víspera de navidad muy diferente a la que había pensando. Tendría que estar con Harry Potter casi toda la noche y todo por un maldito favor que le debía Hermione a Harry.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo, darles las gracias por leer este fic navideño. Sí, una nueva locura mía que no sé si les guste o no, pero acá estoy nuevamente con algo un poco más diferente… Navidad es una época linda. Es una posibilidad donde podemos pasarla en familia y reconciliarnos con los que nos rodean y con nosotros mismos. Es por eso que decidí escribir este fic de tres capítulos. Para demostrar lo que es para mí la navidad. ¿Y qué mejor forma que con estos dos personajes que adoro? Espero que les haya gustado. 

Y lo segundo que quiero pedirles son sus reviews. Todos saben que es importante para cualquiera que haya alguna respuesta de sus acciones. Me gustaría saber cuál es la respuesta que tiene el publicar este fic. Es importante la opinión de ustedes, sus recomendaciones y sus críticas constructivas para poder ir mejorando. Por favor, no les cuesta nada ir al botoncito de abajo y poner _Go._

El próximo capítulo estará pronto… La idea es que el 25 de diciembre ya estén los tres. Sus reviews son importantes, ya saben, si quieren que actualice un poco más rápido.

¡Feliz casi-navidad!

Cuídense mucho, adiós!


	2. Cena de navidad del ministerio

Capítulo 2: 'Cena de navidad del ministerio'

Ya se estaba demorando mucho. Diez minutos. Entendía que una mujer necesitaba su buena cantidad de minutos para arreglarse, verse bonita y comprobar si todo estaba perfecto; pero eso era para una ocasión que lo ameritaba. Estaban prácticamente forzados a ir juntos a la cena de navidad del ministerio y no había ninguna necesidad de que se arreglara tanto para ir con alguien que no le agradaba. ¿Realmente no le agradaba? No lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Ginny era parte de su pasado y no quería removerlo nunca más. Hay que vivir en el presente y en el futuro. Y volviendo al tema inicial… ¡Ya eran quince minutos y no daba señales de vida!

Cuando ya pensaba en que podría haberse fugado por la ventana, escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y a continuación unos pasos. Estaba sentado en la sala, así que no puedo ver nada y no quiso ponerse de pie. Tenía que ser lo menos hostigante posible para que ella se comportara. Los pasos eran como si anduviera a pies descalzos. Unos segundos después se cerró la puerta. Otra puerta, más bien dicho. Seguramente estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarse. Al llegar tenía la cara llena de pintura. Se debía estar lavando.

Su mirada se posó en la pintura de Ginny. Debía admitir que sus pinceladas eran limpias y sin ninguna imperfección. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que ella pintara. Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella y ella de él…

Instintivamente volteó un poco la cabeza para contemplar el árbol de navidad. La navidad se había convertido en una época comercial y vacía para la mayoría de la gente. Todavía recordaba su primera navidad, en su primer año de Hogwarts, en donde había sido tan feliz. El suéter de la señora Weasley, la capa de invisibilidad de su padre… Y también lo hacía recordar su pasado. Los errores que había cometido, los momentos alegres y los tristes, las cosas que hizo bien y las que podría haber mejorado. Todo se mezclaba en su mente para darle un sentimiento llamado nostalgia.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En todo y nada a la vez – respondió girándose – Vaya, al fin estás lista. Creí que sólo irías para que no me quedara por toda la eternidad en tu departamento… Pero pareciera que hiciste un mayor esfuerzo del que creía.

-No iba a ir como un mamarracho – dijo recogiendo el tazón con galletas – Parece que te gustaron – El tazón estaba vacío - ¿Quieres más?

-No, deberíamos irnos, de hecho.

-Vale… Espera un poco – dijo mientras iba a la cocina y luego a su cuarto.

Debía admitirlo: Se veía hermosa. Traía un vestido azul oscuro, su cabello suelto y su maquillaje era muy sencillo. Por alguna razón no quería decírselo. Meditó que si se lo decía, era bajar la guardia con ella y un intento de acercamiento… Y no podía pasar eso. Después de aquella noche nunca más se verían. No eran nada y seguiría siendo así.

¿Qué se creía ese idiota al no decirle nada sobre cómo se veía? Le estaba haciendo un favor y él sólo le decía que debían irse porque estaban ya casi en la hora. ¡Imbécil nada más! Eso era él. Un grandísimo imbécil. Además de estar haciéndole un favor, había tenido que arreglarse para ir a un evento del ministerio en quince minutos y tenía que soportarlo por la mitad de la noche. ¿No era suficientes razones para decirle, al menos, un cumplido?

-Ahora estoy lista – Volvió con su abrigo – Vamos.

-Claro… - asintió poniéndose los zapatos - ¿Vamos por red flú, escoba o…? – Se estaba atando los cordones.

-Prefiero red flú. Asumo que sabes viajar sin caerte – Él se levantó y rió – No quiero pasar alguna vergüenza…

-Descuida, sé cómo viajar.

La chimenea se encontraba junto al otro sofá. Tomó un tarrito lleno de polvos flú. Ginny cerró con magia la puerta principal del departamento y él la invito a pasar. Después de ella, él entró y con un puñado de polvos en la mano. Los lanzó diciendo _Ministerio de Magia_ y sin mucha delicadeza salieron disparados de la chimenea.

Aparecieron en cosa de segundos en una de las tantas chimeneas habilitadas por el ministerio para la llegada de los invitados. Sin darse cuenta estaban tomados de las manos, ya que el espacio era muy reducido en el conducto y casi al instante las separaron sin decir nada. Harry sacó su varita y con un movimiento limpió todo el hollín que tenían. Volvían a estar presentables para la cena.

Un joven les dio la bienvenida y les pidió sus abrigos. Se les entregaron y él les señaló la entrada.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto con el la sala de audiencias – dijo Harry impresionado mientras caminaban – Parece un maldito salón de eventos.

-No pretendías que comiéramos en un escritorio junto a algunos expedientes – Ginny rió – Oh, aquí vamos… Debo actuar como una señorita – murmuró al ver a alguna gente saliendo del salón elegantemente vestidos - ¿Sabes dónde se sentaran mis hermanos?

-Ron estará en nuestra misma mesa… Y no sé dónde estará Percy.

-Creí que Bill estaría aquí. Por eso hablé en plural – dijo frunciendo el ceño – No me importa ese traidor.

-Sonríe – le pidió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Deberías darte cuenta que estoy sacrificando mi víspera de navidad por ti – dijo antes que entraran.

Ese salón no podía ser de audiencias. Parecía un gran salón hecho para eventos de ese tipo. Un escenario en el fondo donde tocaba una banda y centenares de mesas redondas para seis personas. Había elfos, vestidos con trajes rojos y sombreros navideños, con enormes bandejas ofreciendo comida a cuanta persona pasara por su lado. El techo tenía unas cinco lámparas de lágrimas –de esas que cuestan un ojo de la cara, pensó Ginny- y estaba repleto de muérdagos. En las esquinas habían cuatro pinos tremendos, adornados sobriamente con esferas de distintos colores y parecía que había luces _muggles_ de colores.

Algunos señores se acercaron a Harry a saludarlo. Todos eran mayores con sus esposas. Al ver que iba acompañado de Ginevra Weasley, la hija de Arthur Weasley, se sorprendieron un poco y le preguntaron cordialmente a la muchacha cómo estaba su familia, para luego hablar de temas aburridos del ministerio con Harry. Las esposas de los señores le preguntaban si estaba de novia con él, que si estaban comprometidos, que si tenía otro novio, en dónde vivía, cómo le iba en los estudios e infinidad de cosas que eran algo molestosas.

Una vez que se habían despedido, Harry llevó a Ginny hasta la mesa que les correspondía. Los asientos estaban forrados en una tela roja con líneas verdes. Tenían etiquetas que flotaban con el nombre de cada uno.

-Oh… Acompañante de Harry Potter – dijo al ver que eso decía en su etiqueta.

-No iban a saber con quién vendría.

Se sentaron y las etiquetas desaparecieron. Vino un elfo a ofrecerles unos canapés de camarones con algo verde. Los dos aceptaron y comieron en silencio los cuantos que sacaron.

-¡Ginny Weasley!

-¡Luna Lovegood! – dijo la pelirroja girarse - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Pues mi novio trabaja en el ministerio, así que acá estoy – respondió sonriendo. Miró a Harry – Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – asintió sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-No me digan que vinieron juntos…

-Ah, es una larga historia – Ginny rió.

Harry empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien agradable con quien conversar. No tenía muchas ganas de pasársela con Ginny y Luna. Junto al escenario vio a uno de sus compañeros del escuadrón de aurors. El joven también lo vio y con unas señas lo llamó.

-Discúlpenme, señoritas. Me llaman – Se puso de pie y se fue.

-… Y allí fue cuando me dijeron que vendí una de mis pinturas… - continuó Ginny sin prestarle atención.

Alrededor de unos treinta minutos después ya casi todos los invitados habían llegado, por lo que una mujer anunció que debían proceder a sentarse para empezar la cena. Harry llegó junto con Ron a la mesa y Luna ya se había ido. También estaba una pareja de recién casados que nunca había visto Ginny. Al haberse sentado los seis, ya que la pareja de Ron llegó un poco atrasada, un adorno de navidad apareció en el centro y empezó a sonar en todo el salón un villancico.

-Así que Harry y tú… - empezó a decir Ron junto a su hermana.

-Creo que él te explicó bien el por qué estoy acá – dijo ella tomando su copa de vino – Cuando veas a Hermione agradécele de mi parte. Estoy tan feliz desperdiciando mi víspera de navidad aquí – Harry hablaba con la pareja de recién casados y la pareja de Ron, así que nadie escuchó lo que había dicho - ¿Por qué viniste con una de tus amiguitas? Pensé que estarías con Hermione…

-Bueno, ella está con sus padres en Francia. A las seis se fue – Tomó un poco de vino – Tú sabes que sólo somos amigos.

-Por favor, si a eso le llamas sólo amigos… Entonces Harry y yo seríamos novios – Rió estridentemente.

Las luces se atenuaron un poco y un gran foco iluminó el escenario. Apareció la misma mujer que les había dicho que procedieran a sentarse y les dio la bienvenida nuevamente. Hablo un poco sobre la importancia de éste evento recalcando lo que la navidad significaba. Justo en esos instantes las bandejas del centro de cada mesa se destaparon y aparecieron trozos de pavo, pollo, carne de vacuno, cerdo, cordero y otros tipos de carne. Los elfos traían enormes fuentes con ensaladas y otros acompañamientos. La mujer seguía hablando y les pidió que dieran un caluroso aplauso al ministro, quien iba a dar su clásico discurso.

-Buenas noches, señoras y señores… Señoritas, también… - agregó el ministro sonriendo – Esta víspera de navidad… - Y ni Harry ni Ginny oyeron más.

Harry tomó su tenedor y lo incrustó en un enorme trozo de pavo. Casi todos los de la mesa hicieron lo mismo y tomaron pavo, excepto Ginny. Se quedó con el tenedor en el aire viendo como el pavo se había acabado. Harry le acercó el suyo por mera educación y ella sólo sacó un trozo de cordero. No iba a aceptar el gesto de protocolo de su parejita.

-… donde han pasado tantas cosas. Nuestros funcionarios, ustedes, hacen posible que el mundo mágico salga adelante y…

Estaba exquisito, pensó Harry. Bebió lo poco de vino tinto que le quedaba a su copa para tragar con más facilidad el pavo. Observó como Ron le decía algo a su pareja y ella asentía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hermione no se hubiera ido a Francia? Quizás muchas cosas que nadie se las podría imaginar, y quizás muy positivas para su amigo Ron y ella. La pareja de recién casados ponían mucha atención a lo que hablaba el ministro. Sonrió. La mujer recién había entrado a trabajar hacía unos dos meses, así que estaba aún viviendo en la _luna de miel_. Unos años después se aburriría de los interminables discursos. Él era así en un principio. Y ahora apenas escuchaba las primeras cinco palabras y las cinco últimas para después aplaudir aburrido. Posó su mirada en la pelirroja. Jugaba con el brócoli de su plato y estaba bostezando. Amplió aún más su sonrisa. Sabía que esa era una tortura para ella. Le daba mucha gracia.

-… estamos próximos a año nuevo, también y eso quiere decir que…

Quería sacarse los malditos zapatos. Odiaba usar tacón alto. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez por alguna razón "X" tendría que ponerse de pie y si la veían a pies descalzos se armaría un escándalo, así que tendría que soportar el dolor hasta el fin de la velada. Siguió jugando con el brócoli. Miró de reojo que Harry la observaba fijamente. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando ese desgraciado. La forzó a ir a esta maldita comida y el muy idiota actuaba como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo. No le había agradecido como debía ser, no la trataba como si fuera su salvadora, no le decía ningún cumplido… ¡Como odiaba no poder odiarlo por eso!

-… Navidad es uno de los pocos momentos donde se pueden conciliar lazos o hacer nuevos. No dejemos que ésta época manchada por el consumismo pierda su valioso sentido. Es estar en familia, reconciliarse con los que más amamos y dejar de lado nuestro egoísmo y resentimiento para poder ver hacía adelante. Si nos disculpamos, si dejamos nuestro orgullo de lado; haremos que nuestras vidas sean un poquito mejores – dijo el ministro mirando a todos – Muchas gracias por haber venido y espero que pasemos una velada excepcional. ¡Feliz víspera de navidad!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y las luces subieron de luminosidad. La banda comenzó a tocar un villancico navideño y casi todos comían con más libertad.

Harry y Ginny se miraron al escuchar las palabras del ministro. Los dos aplaudían automáticamente y se sonrojaron levemente. Voltearon nerviosos y se dedicaron a seguir cada uno con su plato de comida.

-Así que ustedes fueron novios en el colegio – dijo la mujer recién casada - ¿Ahora volvieron a salir?

-Por supuesto que no – respondió Harry – Vinimos juntos por… Por un desafortunado error.

-Trampa, mejor dicho – corrigió la pelirroja sonriendo – Al pobre Harry Potter le dijeron que le conseguirían la mejor mujer para venir a este evento navideño tan importante y resulté ser yo – Él noto que aquello iba en un tono burlón y molesto.

-Oh, no me digan… ¿Y quién fue la de la trampa? – preguntó la pareja de Ron.

-Una amiga. _Muy_ amiga… ¿Verdad, compañero? – dijo Harry y miró a Ron.

-Sí, claro – respondió éste y destapó una de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-No puedo creer que a pesar de haber salido y aún pueden estar juntos sin atacarse – comentó el recién casado – Siempre que me juntaba por alguna razón con una de mis ex novias… Era un caos. Peleábamos y nos sacábamos los trapos sucios.

-Pero eso es porque no terminaron bien las cosas. O sea, si terminaron aceptando el por qué de la ruptura y se juntan mucho tiempo después; pueden llegar a ser amigos – Ginny sonrió – Yo tengo muchísimos ex novios y lo sé.

-Exacto. Queda confianza entre los dos y se apoyan mutuamente. Es por eso que su amistad es mucho más fuerte porque ya tuvieron algo más en el pasado – asintió la mujer recién casada.

-¿Entonces eso de _"donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"_ no es cierto? – inquirió Ron antes de echarse un pedazo de pavo a la boca.

-Bueno, si aún pasa algo entre los dos… Esa es otra cosa mariposa – dijo el recién casado y todos rieron – Digo, la pasión aún existe. Los recuerdos pueden jugar una variable importante entre dos ex… Pueden pasar cosas.

-Aunque es posible que pasen cosas porque la relación quedó inconclusa y podría siempre quedar abierta la posibilidad de algo más – dijo Harry y vio como Ginny casi se ahogaba con el trozo de cordero - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose.

-Oh, excelente… Sólo fue un problemita – dijo riendo y se golpeó un poco el pecho para tragar el pedazo de cordero - ¿Y decías…?

-Lo de quedar una posibilidad abierta – dijo la pareja de Ron - ¿Y en qué están ustedes? Tienen la confianza para ser amigos, son engañados por sus recuerdos o… Todavía no hay un final concreto. ¿Cuál?

-Buena pregunta… - Harry miró a Ginny incómodo – No lo sé.

-Yo tampoco – dijo Ginny antes de beberse todo el vino de un trago – Hay que analizar eso… ¿Qué harán para navidad? Tal vez se vayan de viaje o disfruten de un fin de semana con la familia.

-Pues, como estamos recién casados preferimos…

Se miraron. Sus ojos verdes expectantes. Sus ojos cafés desesperados. Por un momento Harry creyó estar sentado en una banca, con muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts a su alrededor, Hermione llorando en el hombro de Ron y viendo a una pelirroja triste en frente suyo: _'Podríamos haber durado mucho más tiempo… Semanas, meses y años, incluso'_. Por un momento ella creyó estar diciendo las palabras: _'¿Es por una noble razón, no es verdad?'_. Y los dos quisieron morirse. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que se sintieran así? Él quería hablarle, ella quería aclarar la situación.

El postre ya estaba siendo servido por los elfos domésticos. Algunas parejas se encontraban bailando en el centro del salón y otros aprovechaban que había mucho muérdago en el techo para besarse.

-¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie y le ofreció su mano.

-Pero si tú bailas horrible, Harry – comentó Ron riendo.

-Me encantaría – Ginny tomó su mano y se levantó.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – Escucharon preguntar a Ron confundido.

Caminaron lentamente. Muchos ojos se posaron en ellos. Ver a Harry Potter junto con Ginny Weasley era una de las noticias de la cena. No todos lo creían, pero al verlos caminar hacia la pista de baile confirmaron los rumores: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían vuelto a entablar relaciones. Nadie se atrevía a decir si eran novios, si estaban comprometidos, si eran amigos… Pero estaban en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora juntos. Los dos, juntos. Uno al lado del otro.

-Me hubiera bastado con un gracias. ¿Sabes que estoy arriesgando mi víspera de navidad por ti? Y no tienes ni la mínima decencia de decirme que me veo bien ni nada… - dijo ella siendo sincera – No sabía que fueras un maleducado.

-¿Qué quieres que sea más caballero? Pues déjame decirte que si soy más caballero podrías malinterpretar la situación… Incluso yo – Tomó con más fuerza su mano.

-¿Malinterpretarla de qué forma? Oh, que de repente te diga: "Harry, te amo. Eres el hombre de mi vida. Casémonos". Perdón si sé cómo actuar cuando un imbécil se me aparece en mi casa diciéndome que espera a su cita – Hizo todo su esfuerzo por no pegarle.

-Esto no es por lo de no decirte que te ves bien… Esto es por lo que tuvimos.

-Vaya, muy brillante, Harry – Sonrió burlonamente – Me hubiera bastado con un _lo siento_. Yo de verdad te quería y cuando derrotaste a Voldemort… No volviste. Te esperé y no volviste. Entiendo que fue por miedo, porque aún andaban mortífagos por ahí… Pero nunca llegaste y me cansé de esperar. Me cansé de esperar por alguien que no se preocupó por mí como yo me preocupaba por él. Y tú sabes que lamento haberte causado tantos problemas en tu último año. Lo sé, fui algo idiota y te hice preocuparte de más, pasar algunos problemas. Lo siento… Eso es todo lo que he querido desde hace muchos años.

Llegaron a la pista de baile. Él tomó su cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la canción. No sabían si era un villancico u otro tipo de música, pero poco les importaba. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado analizando lo que le había dicho Ginny y Ginny se encontraba demasiada concentrada esperando la reacción de Harry.

_Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan._

_Me hubiera bastado con un lo siento._

_Una época para reconciliar lazos ya perdidos._

_Navidad, blanca, navidad._

_Una noble razón._

_Te esperé y me cansé._

_Navidad, blanca, navidad._

_Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo y sin importarle que hubiera 50 personas la besó._

_Aquel animal despertó y rugió al verla con Dean._

_Noche de paz, noche de amor._

_Ginny, tenemos que hablar._

_Navidad, blanca, navidad._

_Lazos ya perdidos. Una época manchada por el consumismo._

_Reconciliación._

_Amor._

_Confianza y entendimiento._

_Cariño._

_Amor._

_Navidad, blanca, navidad._

_Noche de paz, noche de amor._

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny – dijo con la voz ronca.

-Y yo más, mucho más – Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Y siguieron bailando hasta que aquella canción se terminó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, agradecerles por los maravillosos reviews que me llegaron. Es increíble ver la aceptación que tuvo el fic y me siento súper contenta por ello.

En este segundo capítulo vemos lo que pasó en la cena navideña del ministerio. ¿Qué les pareció? Si Hermione hubiera estado en la cena, créanme que hubiera armada une escándalo por el elfos domésticos trabajando… Me pareció importante recalcar la hostilidad con la que se trataban Harry y Ginny. Para dar a entender el por qué de su conflicto y sentimientos. No sé si lo han notado, pero en la víspera de navidad (capítulo 1) tratan de ser lo más cordiales, en la cena del ministerio (capítulo 2) sus conflictos explotan y hablan de aquello y en el tercer y último capítulo… Pues, allí verán qué ocurrirá.

Espero sus reviews con ansías para ver qué tal ha estado éste capítulo. Ya saben que me gusta saber lo que opinan y si tienen críticas constructivas, son bien recibidas. No les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito _GO_ de abajo y decir unas cuentas palabras.

Cuídense mucho y ya se viene la verdadera navidad, adiós!


	3. Navidad

Capítulo 3: 'Navidad'

La canción cambió. Tampoco supieron si era un villancico u otra cosa. Movió un poco el pie y él también. Hacia atrás, él adelante. Hacia delante, él atrás. Derecha, él izquierda. Derecha, ella izquierda. Un giro. Adelante, ella atrás. Subió un poco la mano de su cintura. Giro. Derecha, él izquierda. Giro nuevamente. Él carraspeó. Ella se enderezó y lo miró confundido. Simplemente apuntó el techo. Levantó la mirada. ¡Sorpresa! Un gran muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Quieres honrar la navidad? – preguntó Ginny.

-No sé… Supongo que sería inadecuado seguir la tradición dadas las circunstancias – respondió sonriendo – O quizás quieres ver qué ocurre si nos besamos. ¿Qué pasaría? Nos gustaría, nos desagradaría. Podría ser que terminemos como pareja o nos demos falsas esperanzas. ¿Quieres honrar el espíritu navideño?

-Muy inteligente. Mezclas otro tema para no responder – dijo riendo – Es fácil: Sí o no. Ése pensamiento filosófico burdo déjaselo a un filosofo.

La música cambió. Ésta vez si pusieron atención a lo que bailaban: Una canción muy tipo de los años 70. Ninguno la reconocía, pero era mucho mejor que escuchar la palabra _navidad_ cada dos segundos.

-Creo que nunca volví por miedo – dijo Harry evitando la mirada de ella – Había demasiados mortífagos libres y tenía que encargarme. Mucha gente murió por mi culpa y no podía permitir que se sacrificaran más vidas. En especial tu familia.

-Lo entiendo – Se mordió el labio y dejó su actitud burlona – Hiciste bien. Hubiera sido una locura que actuaras como si el mundo estuviera libre de Voldemort para siempre en un día. El tiempo tiene que hacer lo suyo.

-¿Y el tiempo ha logrado hacer lo suyo?

-Pues, en estos momentos estoy bailando contigo… Creo que sí. Me disculpé, te disculpaste y ahora hablamos como ex novios que acaban de terminar hace 5 meses. Nos demoramos, pero estamos avanzando en nuestra relación de conciliación – Hizo una mueca de dolor – Nunca más bailo contigo. Quiero quitarme estos malditos zapatos y tú me pisas… El tiempo no hará nada con tu problema de dos pies izquierdos.

-Disculpa. Sabes que el baile no es lo mío. ¿Cómo pueden aguantar estar con esos tacos tanto tiempo?

-Oh, el poder femenino. Soportamos mucho mejor el dolor que los hombres. ¿Por qué crees que nosotras tenemos la capacidad de tener hijos? Porque si fuera por ustedes, los hombres, ya seríamos historia – Rió.

La canción terminó y Ginny le pidió que fueran a la mesa. Harry entendió la indirecta de "_no quiero perder uno de mis pies"_ y asintió. Fueron a la mesa muy sonrientes. Demasiado, según Ron. El pelirrojo les preguntó por qué habían ido a bailar y si habían mezclado alguna pastillita azul con el vino, porque para ver que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estuvieran bailando a voluntad propia había que estar en un universo paralelo.

El postre consistía en una fuente llena de frutas y platos con chocolate, cremas y otros comestibles para que cada persona se preparara lo que quisiera. Los recién casados se sirvieron lo mismo: Manzanas con miel. Ron hizo un acto de gula y se sirvió de todo, haciendo ver su plato ridículo. La pareja de Ron sólo sacó unas seis frutillas y las comió muy lento. Tal vez era anoréxica o bulímica, pensó Ginny observando cómo comía –o mejor dicho no comía- mientras comía sus bananas con crema y miel. Sí, tal vez era envidia. La había visto comerse toda la cena. Pero es que cómo podía comer tanto y ser delgada. Tan regia.

-¿Supieron lo que pasó en el ministerio de Estados Unidos? – preguntó Harry después de terminar sus guindas – Lo del golpe de estado.

-¡Oh, sí, horrible! – exclamó la pareja de Ron.

Una vez que habían terminado el postre, la mujer volvió a subir al escenario y los invitó a bailar. Los recién casados fueron entusiasmados y la pareja de Ron lo forzó a ir. Harry miró a Ginny por si quería bailar, pero ella sólo le dijo que no requería los servicios de un bailarín tan profesional como él. Ironía pura. Y los dos se quedaron sentados terminándose la última botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Se desató un poco la corbata. Tenía calor. El maldito vino y la cerveza de mantequilla lo habían dejado así. Bostezó. Se estaba aburriendo viendo cómo todo el mundo bailaba y Ginny se hacia señas con Luna Lovegood. ¿Cómo podían decirse tantas cosas sin hablar en voz alta? Apenas modulaban una vez y era como si hubieran dicho el sentido de la vida. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que se decían, pero le parecía gracioso ver lo ridículas que se veían exagerando cada movimiento y gesto. Incluso se atrevería a decir que más que ridículo era estúpido.

Diez minutos. Quince. Treinta. Cuarenta. Cincuenta y cinco. Una hora. Harry llamó nuevamente al elfo doméstico y le pidió más cerveza de mantequilla. Ginny dijo que no quería nada más. Estaban sentados allí por una hora, sin hablarse, sin hacer nada más que mirar cómo todos la pasaban bien. Si es que la pasaban bien, porque seguramente había alguien que lo debía estar pasando mal, pero no tanto como ellos. En ese caso sería mejor decir que fingían muy bien que la pasaban excelente.

-¿Qué harás mañana? – le preguntó Ginny mientras él le agradecía al elfo la cerveza.

-Tu hermano me invitó a La Madriguera. Supongo que irás.

-Sí… No me queda otra – Rió – Así que tendremos que vernos las caras.

Llegó con Ron y su pareja cansados. Empezaron a contar una anécdota que les había pasado bailando: Ron comentaba lo mal bailarín que era un señor y el señor a quien criticaba era al ministro. Él lo había escuchado y fue el momento más incómodo del pelirrojo. Allí aprendió la lección de criticar después de baile y no en el acto. A los pocos minutos volvieron los recién casados.

-Oh, el baile parece que los hizo ponerse cariñosos – comentó Ginny al ver que se tomaban de las manos dulcemente y se lanzaban miradas.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer nada más si estoy con la mujer más hermosa del mundo – dijo él besando a su esposa.

-Vaya… Que lindo – Harry se sintió algo asqueado por eso.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la pareja de Ron.

-Casi las doce… - respondió éste robándole algo de cerveza de mantequilla a su amigo - ¿Y cómo andan tus ventas, hermanita?

-Bien… Me han pedido una pintura abstracta y hoy la terminé. Creo que haré un buen negocio el martes – Sonrió.

-No sé cómo te dedicas a eso. Deberías estudiar más y no sé para qué vives sola…

-Pero si a Ginny le gusta no debes tener problema, Ron. Es su vida y ya está bastante crecida para decidir qué quiere hacer – dijo Harry calmadamente – Vi las pinturas de Ginny y tiene potencial. Y no es mala en la universidad…

-Gracias, Harry – Ginny le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¿Ves? Deberías aprender de Harry y ser más simpático con tu hermana… Él sí me entiende.

-Él no es tu hermano. Yo sí. Él es… Es…

-¿Es qué? – preguntó Ginny interesada.

-Tu novio.

-¿Qué? – Harry casi se atragantó con la cerveza.

-Eso… O acompañante, hombre, espécimen-

-Ya, me aburrí – Ginny se puso de pie - ¿Me puedes llevar a mi departamento, por favor?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Se van tan rápido? – inquirió la recién casada.

-¡No puedo creer que seas un irrespetuoso, Ron! – replicó su pareja.

-Sólo dije la verdad.

Harry se levantó y le preguntó a Ginny si hablaba en serio. Ella asintió y rodeó la mesa para despedirse. Él la imitó.

-Un gusto haberlos conocido – dijo Harry – Espero que pasen una buena navidad.

-Gracias a ustedes por la compañía – dijo el recién casado.

-¿De verdad te molestó lo que dije? – preguntó Ron a su hermana.

-No me hables. Con la almohada considerare la posibilidad de entablar una conversación contigo… Mañana nos vemos – Le sacó la lengua y abrazó a su hermano – Feliz navidad. Y mándale una lechuza a Hermione.

-Adiós, Harry. Mañana en La Madriguera – se despidió ignorando el último comentario de Ginny – Déjala sana y salva en su casa. Eres el responsable que mi hermana esté en buenas condiciones.

-Ni que fuera un criminal – se burló Harry.

En la salida varias personas se acercaron a despedirse. Era algo molesto, pero agradecieron los deseos de una feliz navidad y le desearon lo mismo a cada uno. Afuera del salón, algunos ya se retiraban. Los muchachos les pasaban sus abrigos y lanzaban los polvos flu cuando estaban dentro de las chimeneas. El mismo que los había recibido fue a buscar el abrigo de Ginny y la capa de Harry (**n/a:** imagínense algo elegante y sofisticado como capa, no una como Superman).

-Empecé a pintar como pasatiempo y después me empezaron a comprar algunas pinturas. Fue extraño, pero de repente ya tenía mi buena cantidad de dinero. Ayudaba a mis padres y me podía comprar algunas cositas que antes no… Y en esa época me di cuenta que ya no necesitaba estar con mis padres. Empezamos a discutir mucho porque quería irme, quería independizarme y mi mamá encontró como una locura… - Se cruzó de brazos – Bill, Charlie, Ron, los gemelos y hasta el maldito de Percy se fueron a vivir solos… Es porque soy la hijita mujer que debe cuidar a sus padres hasta ser una solterona.

-Tal vez pensaron que los ibas a abandonar – dijo sintiéndose mucho mejor que Ginny le contara eso.

-¿Abandonarlos? Los voy a visitar casi todos los días, les mandó cartas, los ayudó en todo… La única diferencia es que vivo sola y en un sitio más cercano a la universidad. Odio el machismo y la inseguridad de mi madre. Papá me apoyó, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Tu papá es… diferente – Harry pensó en la vez que los gemelos y Ron fueron a buscarlos en el Ford Anglia donde los Dursley. La señora Weasley casi los mataba y el señor Weasley estaba contento de que funcionara el auto – Pero, supongo, por lo que he visto últimamente cuando he ido a La Madriguera, que te llevas mejor con tu mamá.

-Sí… Sólo que a veces esos comentarios de Ron, los gemelos y Bill me sacan de quicio.

Le iba a decir algo porque le dio algo de pena al verla hablando de aquello. No sabía que tuviera ese problema con su familia. ¿Algo de pena? Bueno, era pena… A la mente se le venían palabras como "Lo siento mucho", "Tranquilízate", "Ya pasará"; pero todas eran el típico cliché para decir algo y quedar bien en una situación como ésa. Otras ideas un poco más atrevidas como abrazarla le pasaron por la mente, pero también estaba descartada. El haber limado sus asperezas no quería decir que podrían darse un trato como amigos de toda la vida.

En ese momento llegó el muchacho con el abrigo y la capa. Cada uno se puso lo suyo y el muchacho les dijo que podían pasar a la chimenea mientras sacaba polvos flu de su bolsillo.

-Mira… - dijo Ginny señalando el techo – Los muérdagos nos siguen persiguiendo.

-Como los odio – murmuró poniendo un pie en la chimenea.

-Y yo más – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y la miró extrañado – Había que cumplir la tradición navideña. Además que me escuchaste con mi problema familiar, me defendiste con Ron y me sacaste de tu maldita cena.

-Es verdad, estaba muy aburrida – asintió riendo - ¿Vamos? – Le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos – Tomó su mano y entró en la chimenea.

El muchacho preguntó adónde se dirigían, Harry dijo la mitad de la dirección de Ginny y la miró pidiéndole ayuda. La pelirroja se rió y dijo la dirección completa. El joven les deseo unas muy felices navidades y lanzó los polvos diciendo la dirección.

Una vez que habían llegado al departamento de Ginny, la muchacha le ofreció si quería tomar algo antes de irse. Él le pidió si tenía más galletas de navidad. Divertida por ver que Harry Potter adoraba sus galletas de navidad le trajo un gran tazón lleno de éstas. Harry comió una feliz y se sentó.

-¡Aleluya! – Se sacó los tacones y los lanzó hacia el pasillo – Los pies me dolían mucho. Un buen regalo de navidad hubiera sido que la mujer saliera al escenario y dijera: Bailen sin zapatos.

-¿Y cómo la pasaste?

-¿En la cena?

-¿De qué más estaría hablando? – Comió otra galleta.

-No lo sé… Arriesgué mi navidad por escuchar las primeras dos palabras del discurso del ministro y las últimas. Bailar contigo y soportar que me pisaras los pies no sé cuántas veces. Comer con esa descerebrada amiguita de Ron… - enumeró sentándose a su lado.

-Me pregunto si eso es algo que puede llegar a ser o positivo, porque me suena que te vengarás de mí por obligarte a haber ido.

-Me inclinaría por decir que es positivo, aunque parezca lo contrario – dijo sonriendo – Fue raro pasar ésta víspera de navidad contigo, pero… Me gustó – Lo miró y se sonrojó – O sea, no te hagas ilusiones. Sólo dije que me gustó y no quiere decir que somos confidentes, ni nada. Sólo me gustó y punto.

-Yo también la pasé bien – dijo divertido – Al menos fui contigo, con quien la pasé mucho mejor a que si hubiera ido con otra. ¿Estamos en buenos términos, verdad?

-Supongo – Se alzó de hombros pensativa – Diría que sí, en realidad. ¿Sientes que estamos en buenos términos?

-No nos estamos matando… Creo que sí.

Pasaron unos minutos más y las galletas se acabaron. Harry vio que ya eran las doce y media de la noche y le dijo a Ginny que ya era hora de irse. Ésta vez les dio las gracias de buena forma. Ella simplemente le dijo que con eso bastaba y esperaba que nunca más se le ocurriera una idea como esa a Hermione.

-No te preocupes. No le cobraré más favores de ahora en adelante – dijo avanzando a la puerta – Gracias, nuevamente.

-¿No quieres usar la chimenea?

-Prefiero caminar – contestó. Necesitaba meditar mucho después de ésta víspera de navidad – Nos vemos mañana.

-Corrección: Nos vemos en hoy, en el almuerzo – Ginny lo acompañó – Fue un gusto verte, Harry.

-Sí… Feliz Navidad, Ginny – Ella le abrió la puerta y pensó que no le gustaba que lo hubiera hecho – Adiós.

-Feliz navidad para ti también.

Harry se retiró del departamento y Ginny cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró pensativa. Era casi surrealista pensar que pro culpa de Hermione había tenido que ir con él a la cena de navidad del ministerio y malgastar su preciado tiempo en eso. Y la había pasado bien. Harry seguía siendo aquel niño bueno. No había cambiado en nada. Sonrió extrañada y levantó la mirada posándola en su árbol de navidad. Esferas, guirnaldas. Luego vio a través de su ventana la nieve y las luces que emitían los adornos navideños en la calle. A la mente le vino un villancico de navidad. _Feliz navidad._ Respiró hondamente mientras se giraba.

¡Se había contagiado del espíritu navideño!

Abrió la puerta y salió al corredor. La figura de Harry estaba a unas tres puertas más allá. Ginny pensó que la navidad estaba afectando su mente y corrió detrás de él.

-¡Espera un poco!

Él se giró confundido y se sorprendió de verla allí. Un pensamiento muy soñador le vino a la mente. Le preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

-Ya es navidad… Y supongo que tú no tienes nada que hacer. Yo no tengo nada que hacer… Tengo más galletas de navidad y otras cosas… Digo, la navidad es una época para conciliar lazos, llevarse mejor con la gente…

-¿Me estás invitando a tu departamento? – le preguntó divertido por verla tan nerviosa.

-Oh, no… Sólo quería decir las cosas obvias de la vida – dijo poniendo una voz rara – Sí.

-No puedo creer que me alegre tanto de escuchar que me invitas a pasar más rato contigo. Ginny Weasley desea pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-¿Quieres quedarte un poco más? – preguntó impaciente por saber si estaba haciendo el ridículo o si estaba en lo correcto.

-Claro que sí – contestó riendo – Sólo por tus galletas.

-Mentiroso…

Instintivamente se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento de Ginny hablando sobre lo que podrían hacerle a Hermione por esa trampa. Al entrar al departamento decidieron que no se vengarían porque ella tenía, en parte, la culpa que se estuvieran hablando.

-¿Y cuándo le vuelves a pedir un favor a Hermione? – preguntó Ginny haciendo que Harry riera y cerró la puerta.

**FIN**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hello! Y éste ha sido el tercer y último capítulo del fic navideño. ¿Les gustó? Traté de ser muy sutil porque no podían ser amigos de toda la vida ni novios nuevamente (hablando de Harry y Ginny, obviamente). Es por eso que fui muy suave y con el tema… Y el final lo adoré. No sé, me gustó que fuera diferente a lo normal de un beso apasionado ni una confesión amorosa. Queda en suspenso y ustedes, si quieren, piensen cómo puede seguir la historia.

Lo del golpe de estado a los gringos... Pues... xD! Lo siento. Odio a Bush. Y me pareció una forma buena de humillarlo! Sólo imagínense que el ministro de magia es igualito a Bush. Igualito. Sólo con eso digo todo.

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic y por sus reviews. Éste ha sido mi humilde regalito de navidad (no como el de Jo de darnos el título del séptimo libro! Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows… suena interesante, pero me da lata que la traducción en español va a ser rancia gracias a la querida editorial que tenemos). Pues, nada más espero sus reviews como regalo de navidad. Ya saben que no les cuesta nada mandar algunas palabras en el botón _GO_ de abajo y desearles una muy ¡Feliz Navidad 2006 a todos! También Felices Fiestas a los que no celebran navidad y son de otras religiones… Y no diré nada más porque creo que quedó bastante explícito lo que les deseo en navidad (con las palabras del ministro).

Cuídense mucho y pásenlo increíble, adiós!


End file.
